1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, for example, to a storage device, a storage method, and a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a program for controlling a storage device, for generating and storing video data to be used to display the video data of two different playback speeds in two screens.
2. Related Art
In recent years, digital cameras and the like which generate video data of a high frame rate by carrying out high-speed photography of a subject are provided. Video data generated at a high frame rate using such digital cameras, when processed at a regular frame rate, are played back as slow-motion videos having less movement blur. For example, video data photographed at a high frame rate of 300 fps (frames per second), when processed at a regular frame rate of 30 fps, is played back as slow-motion video data at 1/10 speed.
Furthermore, an image playback method called “Picture In Picture” has been proposed in which, when fast-forwarding the video data, the video data is read out by dividing into a first time series axis corresponding to the fast-forwarding speed and a second time series axis preceding the first time axis by only a constant amount of time, and these two time series of video data are played back separately on a parent screen which is a screen of regular size and a child screen which is displayed as a small screen inside the parent screen.
When played back at a regular frame rate, high frame rate video data captured at high speed using the above-mentioned digital camera has less movement blur, but is played back as video images in slow motion. As a result, in order to appreciate overall movement, or to play back from a specific scene, fast-forwarding becomes necessary, and operations such as cueing also become cumbersome. In this manner, high frame rate video data still has problems with regard to convenience.